


A Decent Showing?

by tsukiy0mi



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Awkward First Times, M/M, Oral Sex, Self-cest, sorry about these dumbasses, two-bodies AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 11:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10696299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukiy0mi/pseuds/tsukiy0mi
Summary: Sho gets curious about oral sex. He's not very good at it (yet).





	A Decent Showing?

It's been an uncommonly quiet afternoon, and to the best of Minazuki’s knowledge, Sho had fallen asleep an hour ago watching television in the bedroom. _Well, that's alright,_ the rare peace will afford him some time to read. He pulls a book from the shelf and settles into the living room chair.

Not ten minutes later, Sho’s voice unexpectedly (or perhaps expectedly?) shatters the silence.

“Hey, _you!_ Heads up! Story time’s over… I wanna try that thing you did to me.”

Minazuki lowers his book at the interruption and quizzically, _irritably_ , looks to where Sho stands in the doorway.

“Hmm? That _‘thing_ ’?"

He’d already managed to become thoroughly engrossed in the material at hand (which is in fact _not_ a ”story,” he internally corrects Sho), so it takes a few moments for his mind to return to the present.

"You know, the other night,” Sho replies with an impatient flick of his hand.

Minazuki can only blink in response at first.

“I’m not sure I--” 

He stops short at the sound of a sharp growl.

“God dammit, you _asshole_ ," Sho snaps, scratching furiously at his head. "You’re really gonna make me say it out loud?!”

Minazuki furrows his brow, feeling a tad guilty now for failing to understand what the boy is trying to get at. Sho fidgets some more and looks away, locking eyes with the floor.

“I-I wanna… I wanna try suckin' your dick, okay?! Jeez… Freakin' moron…!!”

Minazuki stares. This is… sudden.

“…Are you certain? I wouldn’t expect you to--” he starts, before Sho breaks in _again._

“J-just shut up and unzip before I change my mind!”

Minazuki studies Sho for a moment. It seems the boy is quite keen on the idea for some reason, and Minazuki _naturally_ wants nothing more than to attend whatever needs he might have and keep him happy, _so_...

“Very well then, if that is your wish…” He sets his book aside. “Come here.”

Sho draws a breath and approaches, expression taut with a mix of agitation and unease. Not unexpected, given this is his first try. Minazuki calmly takes him by the arm to guide him to his knees. He’s admittedly got little idea of what to expect, but undoes his belt and pants to ready himself regardless. It's best for the boy that Minazuki not allow his own uncertainty to show. He starts himself off slowly with light, casual strokes.

“Now,” he says quietly, tipping Sho’s chin upward to meet his gaze. “Do you recall how I began?”

“ _Duh_ , of course I do! You think I’m stupid?!” he barks, before averting his eyes. “You were lickin’ it… to, like… get it all wet first.”

“Yes. And did you like that?”

“Uh... y-yeah…”

Sho is blushing. Minazuki smiles slightly. _Good_ , he thinks, continuing his strokes.

“You may start there as well, then,” he murmurs, running his thumb over Sho’s lower lip.

He holds himself steady then, baring the head. Sho hesitates for a moment, hands clutching both of Minazuki’s thighs, then leans in to take a first cautious taste. Minazuki's leg twitches at the contact. Sho makes a face.

“This’s... weird,” he mumbles.

“Is it...?” Minazuki replies. “You can stop if you’d like.”

“What? _No!”_ Sho snaps, hair-trigger indignance rearing back up. “I’m doin’ this, alright?! And you’re gonna come _hard_ , too!”

With that, he dives in to touch tongue to flesh once more. He starts off at least _feigning_ confidence now, aggressively licking wherever he can. It's not entirely _bad_ , Minazuki thinks, but it's clear he’s overcompensating for that initial spell of awkwardness. As the seconds roll by, however, Sho's sloppiness wanes, his movements evening out to seem more _considered._

Minazuki prefers to maintain a stoic front whenever possible, and now is no exception, but this is new territory for him, as well-- his own body's experience thus far limited mostly to what _hands_ can do. Sho’s tongue is quite different-- slick and warm as it continues to slide up and down his length and loll around the head of his cock, and he betrays his enjoyment with a single quiet hum. His free hand wanders to Sho’s hair, threading fingers through its thickness to push a stray tuft behind his ear. He draws a slow breath before issuing his next set of instructions.

“Alright… the next thing I did was take you into my mouth. I seem to remember you liking that very much...”

Sho simply nods, redness spreading further in his cheeks.

“It will be much easier if you use your hand,” Minazuki advises, “rather than try to take it all in at once. Otherwise, you may… gag.”

 _And vomit_ , he doesn’t say. Quite possibly the last thing he’d prefer to happen right now; the experience would be ruined for both of them. He takes Sho’s right hand off his thigh and closes it around his base. 

“…Like this. Move it along with your mouth as well, if you’d like.”

Sho tries to look annoyed through his increasingly _distracted_ manner.

“W-whatever, I got this…!!”

His grip is firm as he lowers his mouth over Minazuki’s cock, almost uncomfortably so, but his lips and tongue slide smoothly down the shaft. He holds still there for a moment, likely contemplating his next move.

_Oh…_

What a _strange_ sensation, this tight warmth and wetness around him. Minazuki can feel himself growing harder in the boy's mouth.

“Yes… just like that.”

Encouraged, Sho swallows him deeper, all the way to the very back of his throat--only to stop there with a flinch and a muffled grunt before pulling away. _A bit too aggressive, again._ To his credit, however, Sho recovers and takes him right back in. It’s clumsy, but it seems he’s gradually getting the basic motion down. Minazuki can’t hold back a small gasp at the feeling. Sho takes a heavy breath in through his nose and dips his head once, then twice more, but suddenly--

_Pain._

Minazuki hisses and reflexively pushes Sho’s head back, having just felt the _extreme discomfort_ of teeth raking over his cock’s tender flesh. Not the way this act is generally meant to go, he’d guess. Sho stares in shock for a moment before flushing bright.

“Look, if you don’t want it just fuckin' _say_ so!” he yells, and starts to get up, presumably to storm out of the room. Minazuki is quick to seize his arm.

“No, Sho. Stop.”

He draws the flustered boy back down and brushes a hand across his cheek, offering his most soothing smile.

“It’s alright. I should have explained before that you're not to use your teeth… I apologize.”

He runs his fingers through Sho’s hair, smoothing it back, rubbing small circles into his scalp. It isn’t long before his eyes close, head drooping to rest on Minazuki’s knee, the look of bruised pride fading from his face. _Yes..._ This sort of petting always relaxes the boy, doesn't it? Warm with affection, Minazuki smiles, sweeping a thumb over Sho’s lips once more. On a whim, he slides a pair of fingers between them, finding himself surprised but _pleased_ when Sho responds with a soft mewl. He rolls his tongue, suckling them eagerly. _How interesting..._ It seems Sho may truly _enjoy_ having him in his mouth.

Still caressing those messy red locks, Minazuki tries to think back to how he'd done this before; what information he’d gleaned from reading and watching various _materials_ in preparation to perform the act himself.

“I’d like you to continue,” he says, withdrawing his fingers and lifting Sho’s head again. “Hold your lips and tongue rigid around my cock, forming a seal that remains over your teeth at all times.”

Rather clinical instruction, perhaps-- but clarity takes precedence over flavorsome phrasing in this case, does it not? He can only hope it doesn’t ruin the mood... Though the still-dazed expression on Sho’s face would _seem_ to say no.

“Go on, Sho,” he urges. “... _Gently_ , now.”

Sho scoffs, but allows Minazuki to ease his head back down. He curls a hand around Minazuki’s shaft once again, picking up where they’d left off.

_Careful, careful…_

To his relief, Sho seems to be minding his teeth much better now. His technique still feels rough, but Minazuki can't exactly complain.

It’s honestly charming to look down and see the boy kneeling there, so dogged in this sudden desire to pleasure him. _Arousing_ , Minazuki thinks, that he’d come to service him like this entirely of his own volition. He keeps a hand on Sho’s head, loving the way his hair feels as it moves against his fingertips and palm.

“There… that’s better,” he murmurs. “ _That's my good boy…_ ”

Minazuki’s breath deepens. To his mild surprise, it isn’t all that long before Sho falls into a somewhat smooth and consistent rhythm. Minazuki has no basis for comparison, but it's... _quite_ pleasing.

Abruptly, his mind flips back to the memory of Sho’s reactions to having his cock sucked that night. Fists twisted white-knuckled into the sheets. Skin glistening, chest heaving, hips jerking with every pass, and the rawness of his cry as he came in Minazuki's mouth. Understanding now how it’d actually felt for Sho, he--

Minazuki bites his lip, heat welling up inside him. Perspiration rolls down his face. His limbs begin to feel strangely heavy as his awareness of the room around him slips away. He lets his head fall backward against the chair, brow furrowed, eyes half-lidded and dull.

“ _Hnnn..._ ”

His skin tingles, his heartbeats quicken in his chest. Lips parting, he can no longer suppress the ragged gasps from coming as his nerves finally ignite.

“Sho, I’m almost… You may stop now, and I’ll...” he pants, intending to finish himself off rather than ask the boy to swallow as Minazuki had done himself. He’s almost certain Sho wouldn’t respond well to the taste and feel of _ejaculate_ in his mouth, so he’d rather... _save him_ that experience for now.

To his confusion, the instruction is met with a growl and an elbow digging deep into his thigh. Sho does _not_ stop, only tightens his grip and swallows him down harder. Tears have formed in his eyes and he looks like an overworked, drooling mess, but Minazuki catches sight of Sho’s other hand clutched tightly at the front of his pants, rubbing and kneading desperately through the cloth. Why, the boy’s so sensitive he could come just like that if he’s not careful, _and--_

Minazuki huffs as the image sends another surge of heat through his body. He grabs a fistful of hair to try to _forcefully_ pry Sho off.

“That’s _enough_ ,” he hisses, pulling hard, but it’s quickly apparent that the pain only serves to excite Sho more. His long, hungered whine vibrates through Minazuki’s flesh, and the sound and _feeling_ prove too electrifying to withstand. Hips jerking forward, thighs going taut on either side of his head, Minazuki lets out a groan through clenched teeth as he helplessly comes down Sho’s throat.

As predicted, Sho balks and wrenches his head back, gagging and spitting the unfamiliar fluid on the floor. The final few spurts splash thick across his cheek.

… _Not_ what Minazuki had intended at all.

He lies there panting for a few moments, watching with heavy eyes as Sho hurriedly wipes his mouth and tongue on his sleeve. He’s about to start on his face, but Minazuki stops him with a grab of his wrist.

“No. _Allow me,”_ he says, and pulls him up to straddle his lap. Drawing him tight against his body, he tips his head to gingerly lick his cheek clean. Sho stiffens, but doesn't resist.

“Thank you,” Minazuki whispers before planting a soft kiss on his lips.

“S-shut up,” Sho snaps, jerking his head to the side. Then he turns back, looking uncharacteristically sheepish. His eyes flick away for a moment.

“Was… was it good?” he quietly asks.

 _Ah, right_.

Whether he’d ever admit it or not, Sho has always thrived on praise. Managing his ego is a challenge at times, however- a delicate game of balance- but Minazuki opts to award him credit where credit is due, here. He’d worked quite hard, after all.

“Yes, Sho. You did very well,” he assures. “I’m impressed.”

Sho says nothing for a moment, blushing deeper, before a sly grin spreads across his face.

“...Fuckin’ _told_ you I’d make you come,” he says, snickering.

Minazuki replies with a wicked grin of his own, then yanks him forward to roughly bite his ear. Sho’s cheekiness instantly crumbles; he shivers and gasps in response. _Ah... How cute the boy is._

“Yes, _you did,”_ Minazuki purrs, stroking his neck and chin. “We’ll move to the bedroom now… I’d like to return the favor.”

His hand drifts downward.

“...Assuming you haven't finished already.”

Sho immediately grows flustered again.

“You think I?! N-no-- _ahh…!!_ ”

Minazuki stops him mid-sentence with a good, hard squeeze between his legs. He tugs Sho’s hair sharply for added effect, _delighted_ to know now that it turns the boy on. Sho confirms the discovery with a lovely, shuddering groan.

“F- _fuck_ … Y-yeah, let’s, u-uh,” comes his eventual breathy reply.

Minazuki smiles and releases Sho, and he shakily climbs off his lap, swallowing hard. Minazuki stands to join him. He gives Sho’s neck a sharp nip before pressing a hand to his back, urging him forward and away.

**Author's Note:**

> Not a regular in the smut realm, but hopefully I've done okay. I just love them.


End file.
